


Liar, Thief, Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Microfic, Pining, Two Shot, kind of poetic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...Beneath the armor was a boy named Kaz Rietveld. Still human, painfully human. Even if he was a liar, a thief, a killer. Even if his heart had been made frozen and hard by the Ketterdam chill.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 36





	Liar, Thief, Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of weird, but I tried to write in the same style as “No One But You”. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

He was just a boy, really. A broken boy made of shards of shattered glass. Sharp and jagged. His voice was tainted with a rock-salt rasp, but beneath the armor was a boy named Kaz Rietveld. Still human, painfully human. Even if he was a liar, a thief, a killer. Even if his heart had been made frozen and hard by the Ketterdam chill.

A terrified whisper. _Dirtyhands doesn’t need a reason._

He did need a reason, though. Every thing had to have a reason. It was the small bit of order that kept the chaos from swallowing him up. And he found reasons when he needed them. First it was that cold fire that burned behind his eyes. The need for revenge. _Brick. By. Brick._

Then it was her. Her smile that warmed him, that made him feel alive again. The soft brush of skin before the water overtook him. The thought that he could be better for her. That he could make her dreams come true.   
  


A sleek black ship sailed away. A dark-haired boy watched it dwindle on the horizon. His hands were bare, still buzzing with the memory of touch. He gripped his cane tightly. _No mourners,_ he had said.

 _No funerals,_ the answer came. The sun slipped out from the cover of the clouds, as if it had been waiting until that moment to shine.

His cane struck the ground as he walked away, but he left a bit of himself behind in Berth Twenty-two.   
  


After that he began to take daily walks, just as dawn spread rosy-fingered across the sky. Each time, his steps led him past the harbor. A coincidence, his mind said. His heartbeat told him otherwise. He would stop, then, and look out over the sea, his head filled with a million maybes. 

Kaz Brekker would never let this foolishness stand. Kaz Rietveld wanted to become lost in it, to let himself be nervous and giddy and in love. And as hard as he tried, he couldn’t kill that part of him.   
  


Liar. Thief. Killer. _Fool._

And in the dark, when the only light he had was thoughts of her, he kept the time by the rapid beating of his heart.


End file.
